


Dead to Me

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dead to Me

Title: Dead to Me  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenge: #22: Dead.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
A/N: Did someone ask for fluff? ;)

  
~

Dead to Me

~

“It appears,” Draco said, running fingers through Harry’s unruly hair, “that you’re dead.”

“Oh really?” Harry stretched lazily beside him. “Funny, I don’t feel dead. A bit tired, yeah, but not dead.”

“It’s in the paper,” Draco said, pointing to a column entitled, ‘Why Harry Potter is Dead to Me.’

Harry sighed. “I knew this was what would happen if Ginny got a job at the _Prophet_.”

Draco shrugged, and, tossing it aside, rolled over on top of Harry. “There’s only one thing to do now,” he said.

“What’s that?”

Draco smirked. “Prove to me that you’re alive.”

“With pleasure.”

~


End file.
